Forfeited for Freedom
by VivusEtIterum
Summary: Written for the Iron Writer Competition. Oneshot, Complete


"_Before you join, you will have to make a decision..."_

She breathed deeply, trying to quell the nausea in the pit of her stomach. The draft crept under the door, chilling her to the bone. She wanted to raise herself up of the ground and curl her knees to her chest for the minuscule amount of warmth it would provide but she hadn't the energy.

_"A decision to willingly forfeit the one thing in this world that is wholly ours..."_

A bit of hair was in her mouth. She spat in an attempt to get it out, to no avail. Her lips were dry, cracked and bloody. She wouldn't be surprised if her tongue fell out of her mouth, from the lack of hydration. She made to fall back asleep, but heard footsteps outside the door and turned over onto her stomach. She heaved up a bit of bile and some mucus, the only things left for her stomach to rid itself of. But Merlin be damned, she wouldn't vomit when they dragged her out to him. She still had her pride.

_"Should you choose to forfeit that which is yours now, you will not be able to turn back..."_

The door flew open with a bang, almost catching her foot. Behind her, a man whispered "No…no…" and she felt heart rise in her throat-could it be? Was it possible?

_"Personal relationships and emotions will have no hold should you join us..."_

__She felt hands slide under her belly and turn her onto her back. And then she stared into his eyes, his beautiful black eyes, that flamed with passion and fury, resignation and hope.  
She opened her mouth to speak but only croaked. She fought against her traitorous throat and managed to rasp "My owl's name." His lips quirked into something of a sad smile.  
"Constant vigilance, even now? The owls name was Gilly. He was a horned owl, if I remember correctly. The bastard bit my finger once."

_"What was yours will belong to the cause until this is over , or until you have died on the front lines..."_

"Not much time." she said.  
"I know. I'm meant to bring you for questioning now. If you reveal nothing you will be executed."  
"Always knew…" she whispered. "That it'd end like this."  
"You can give them information-you don't have to do this." he murmured into her hair.

_"If you choose to give up this freedom, come forward now with the understanding you are putting your life into the hands of Fate..."_

"Yes…I do. Severus, I love you but I will not… betray everything we have worked for. Would you?"  
He stared at her for a long moment before sighing.  
"No. No, I would not."  
"That's settled then. Take me before they become suspicious."  
He lifted her as gently as possible, taking care not to jar her frail body.  
"How long have you been here?" he asked.  
"Close…close to five months. Did you think I had died?"  
"No. I assumed that you had been sent on a mission or had done a bunk. I wish you had." he said quietly. He buried his face in her hair. Once long and healthy, it was now dry, dirty, and matted. "I'm going to put you on your feet now." He whispered as he set her down gingerly. She pitched forward, falling against his chest.  
"I haven't… been on my feet in weeks." she chuckled weakly. "Let's go."  
He grabbed her round the waist to assist her as she walked to the doorway.  
"Hestia." his voice broke. "I love you as well."  
And then there was nothing but his lips on her own, moving together gently. He tasted of blood,sweat, and stale rum, from what he had undergone the previous evening during a revel. Her lips were chapped and dry beyond belief, and the sour taste of vomit to her but it was the most beautiful thing they had ever shared.

"_Do you accept that at some point your life may become forfeit to the greater good?"_

"Someone is coming." He breathed into her ear. "I'm sorry." He shoved her into the hallway quite roughly. She fell to her knees, scraping them and throwing her hands forward to catch herself. A harsh chuckle sounded, and she raised her head, coming face to face with Walden Macnair. His eyes raked over her for a few moments, until he turned to Severus and chortled "She'd be a looker if she weren't so bloody scummy." He clapped Severus on the shoulder and grabbed her upper arm tightly. "You're coming with me, Missy. The Dark Lord's got something special planned for you.

"_Yes? Excellent_. _The Order of the Phoenix welcomes you, Hestia Jones."_

Macnair force her onto hands and knees once more. The ground was littered with broken glass, soaked with blood stains. The stench of unwashed bodies and human waste filled her nostrils. "Here's the wretch, My Lord." He snarled, then bowed low and backed away from her. "Thank you, Walden." His voice was cold, and chilled her to the bone. "You have been with us for months now. Do you choose to reveal information to Lord Voldemort today, Hestia Jones?" he hissed. She raised her head, hacked up some blood, stared directly into his soulless eyes, and whispered "No."

"_We think that you will prove most useful."_

She felt her life leaving her, strung up like a pig in this dirty hovel. The people surrounding her were jeering and laughing, casting the Cruciatus even as she bled to death from the gaping wound in her chest. She found Severus, standing in the back next to the Dark Lord. She looked into his eyes once more, willing him to pick up anything and everything they had left unsaid. He nodded, so minute she almost missed it. They both broke their gazes just before the Entrail Expelling Curse that ended her life hit. Snape closed his eyes and choked on his vomit as he heard the insides of the woman he loved splatter onto the floor, her body falling with a heavy thunk.

"_Don't worry too much, Miss Jones. You should be perfectly safe with us."_


End file.
